Even Little Hellion's Can be Angels
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: Sesshomaru Taiyoukai, head of Taisho Inc., strong Inu Youkai, single and stuck with two kids. After his last nanny quit on him he desperately searched for a new one until inuyasha, his younger hanyou brother, told him that he had the perfect person.UPDATE
1. I Quit the prolouge

Hello this is my inuyasha AU Fanfic!

Title: Even Little Hellion's can be Angels.

Summary: Sesshomaru Taiyoukai, head of Taisho Inc., strong Inu Youkai, single and stuck with two kids. After his last nanny quit on him he desperately searched for a new one until inuyasha, his younger hanyou brother, told him that he had the perfect person. What he didn't expect was that it was his old crush, Inuyasha's best friend, kagome higurashi.

Disclaimer: This goes through the whole story. I do Not OWN inuyasha; however I do own the idea. Of the fic I mean. The Manga-ka of this great manga is Takahashi, Rumiko- Sama.

Words to ponder- Kagome will be a demon in this fic. Please do not flame me. I am all for respective criticism. AND there is a slight chance that the characters will be OCC but then again that's why it's AU.

Chapter 1: **"I QUIT!"**

**Yelled a middle aged women packing her bags as a tall, lean, silver haired man begged her to reconsider. "Sesshomaru, I have been working with your family since you were born. And somehow you and that with happen to give birth to Satan's children. If you think that I am going to go through one more "pull my finger," or another Barney tape you must have your tail rammed up your…" she was cut of by the sound of honking. "Now I would like to have my final check and leave. My taxi is waiting and my plane to Bermuda leaves in 2 hrs." the man handed her a check and she stomped out the door, remembering to slam it on the way out.**

**The Tall male, now known as sesshomaru turned to look over at his two "innocent children" and sighed. This was their 20****th**** nanny. 'At least she lasted the longest.' You would have thought she would be able to handle them if she took care of sesshomaru and obviously inuyasha but…**

**"What am I going to do with you two? You can't keep scaring off your nanny's. Their expensive and I need someone to watch you while I am at work. Rin, Shippo." The two kids looked up at their father and frowned. It's not like they really mean to stress their father out. It's just that he hire's the worst possible nanny's. "Were sorry." They said in unison. He smiled (Screams) and patted them on the head. "Go clean up, it's almost time for dinner." He watched as the two demon's (literally in this case) scramble up the stairs.**

**'I have got to find a nanny more capable for these two.' Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the Main entrance and sesshomaru growled in frustration at who the scent belonged to. "Oi, sesshomaru!" "In the den." Heavy steps made their way into the room and in entered inuyasha, sesshomaru's "beloved" (and I stress beloved) half brother. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" inuyasha snorted and flopped down on the couch. "What's wrong with you? Was the icicle in your ass replaced by dry ice?" sesshomaru glared and inuyasha shrugged. "The kids ran off Kaede." Inuyasha eyes widen in shock.**

**If they were able to scare off kaede then there was no way in hell anyone would ever be able to watch them. Unless… "Hey I think I have the answer to your problem! There's this girl I know from way back. She's great with kids. I think the tikes would like her two." Sesshomaru put his face in his hands for moment then looked up at his brother. Inuyasha looked at him shocked. His brother's eyes were filled with this begging look that he had never seen on his face before in his life. "If this girl is as much of a saint that you make her out to be, get her here tomorrow at 10:00 am. I will pay her $800 a week. Also please tell her that she has to move in.**

**Inuyasha nodded before jumping off the couch. "Great! She will be happy to know that! What a coincidence. She just quit from her old job just yesterday!" inuyasha walked out the door and sesshomaru went over to his liquor cabinet and pour a shot of rum. **

**'Somehow. This girl seems so familiar." He mumbled to himself before running up stairs after hearing a loud splash.**

**OWARI**

**Yeah I know short but this is the proluge anyway!**

**So read and review. And push the button to review! P.s. yes folks it is a kagome/sesshomaru fanfic. My first attempt anyway.**


	2. Wake up

Thank you beautiful reviewers! Here's chapter 2!

Warnings: remember kagome is a demon. Only in this fic though. In my next one she will be human Kay. NO FLAMES.

Chp.2: " Who the hell could that be…

banging at my damn door at 3:00 in the morning?" an angry voice barked from under heavy winter sheets. A lean grouch figure crawled from under the sheets, in to a pair of Happy Bunny slippers and headed down the stairs to open the door. As soon as the figure got down the stairs and opened the door a taller man came bursting through the door, his furry cat-like ears twitching with excitement.

"Kagome, get ready to bow down to my greatness. I have great news for you." Meet kagome higurashi. Standing at 5'4 and 122 pounds, kagome let out a muffled yawn, ears twitching in annoyance. Her still clouded with sleep blue-gray eyes tried to focus on her invader. "Inuyasha, why couldn't you tell me in the morning?" her\ snorted before plopping down on the couch, slamming his legs up on the small coffee table.

"Be quiet or sango will come down here with hirakotsu and raise hell." Inuyasha nodded in acknowledged fear. Who know what that psycho of a demon slayer would do to him? Kagome plopped down on a kitchen chair and glared at Inuyasha. She tried to run her hand through her hair but it was in a disarray of raven, black with blue streak tangles and knots.

"That's just it…you have a interview tomorrow at 10:00." Any signs of sleep that existed at one point totally vanished. "Really?" Inuyasha couldn't help but think how cute she looked with her eyes wide and mouth open in a large smile.

"Yeah, it's for a nanny job, and since you already have your masters and decided to take a break here's a perfect opportunity! It pays 800 a week and you also have to move in as to take care of the kids 24/7." Kagome launched at Inuyasha and started to squeeze him in a bear huge. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" kagome cried. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and soon appeared an agitated, young woman.

Long brown hair tied into a high ponytail with pink tips, a angry scowl marring her face and a battle glare set in her honey-chestnut eyes, sango taijya, entered the room. "Shut the hell up in here, people are trying to sleep!!!" she was getting ready to hurl the giant boomerang she dragged down stairs when kagome blurted, "Sango-chan! Inuyasha got me a $800 a week, nanny job!".

Sango's eyes opened in shock then turned into a look of joy. "kagome that's great! I am so happy for you!" sango and kagome squealed in happiness as Inuyasha looked on in amusement. "That's not it. It's a stay in job so I will be moving out and you and miroku could finally move in together!" another series of squeals poured out of the girls.

Kagome and Sango have been friends since middle school. When they got to high school they worked extra hard to get into the same college so they can be dorm buddies. Things couldn't get any better for them. They won full scholarships for 6 years , worked together at a French restaurant (for food, clothes and other things.), and one of them fell in love.

His name was Miroku Houshi. He was Sango's old elementary crush, who ran into each other when sango was waiting his table. They ( many day's and months later and with the help of kagome.) finally got together and married in city hall in N.Y.C. during a vacation (kagome was their witness.). Only problem was that…miroku was perverted and sango refused to let miroku share the apartment (that they moved in to months later) with kagome and her.

"I can't wait to tell him!" Sango cheered. Sango ran back upstairs, with hirakotsu in toll. Kagome thanked Inuyasha again and he announced that he was crashing with her and that he will take her in the morning (well later.) kagome went back to sleep, excited about the day ahead of her.

LATER MUCH 

Kagome woke up at 8:00 so she can attack her hair. She ran a warm shower and started conditioning her hair and cleaning her body. When she was done she blew dry her hair and applied an extremely light amount of make up on. She then ran out of the bathroom and into her room to change. She adorned a casual white, silk blouse with a pair of jeans. She ran around trying to find he black flats but then remembered two things:

Jakotsu borrowed (stole) them for his date. And…

It was wintertime.

So kagome pulled on he black boots and walked out of room into the kitchen to find Inuyasha and miroku stuffing their faces and sango making flapjacks. "flying?" sango nodded not taking he eyes of the skillet. "Go!" kagome grabbed a saucer and ran after the flying jack that went flying into the living room.

Everyone waited for kagome to signal that she caught it. "Go it!" kagome called. They sighed and continue to eat. "Alright Kagome it's time to go!" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen. Sango walked out into the living room to check kagome over. "Tuck your shirt in, pull your hair up, and be sure to not mention anything about the restaurant to your new boss." Kagome nodded, grabbed her coat and ran down to inuyasha's car which a 2005 Mercedes Benz.

"Away from the driver's seat. You are not driving this car I just got it." Kagome pouted but hopped in the passenger seat. On the way their Kagome began to think about her life but unfortunately the trip went faster then expected as the car drove up a long driveway and parked in front of a huge mansion. Well huge is a misunderstanding. Kagome couldn't help nut gawk at the house. She didn't even hear Inuyasha say that he was going to get her boss,

Kagome made a full turn only to bump in to a pillar. Or what she thought to be one. She looked up and gasped. Blue clashed with amber in deep stilled silence. "Sesshoumaru-san."

OWARI

I am tired and hungry so I am leaving you with a cliffy!


	3. NEW CHAP:Grandma what big eyes you have!

HEY EVERYBODY, I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER BUT YOU'LL GET OVER IT! I had my own issues to attended to but now I have the inspiration to right again! Woot! Woot! So here you go. I realized I never specified what kind of demon kagome was so you'll find out in this chapter.

Chp.3: 'Grandma, what big eyes you have?' she thought to herself.

Kagome stared blankly at the tall figure standing in front of her. Fearing that if she said something, she would end up laughing in his face. Sesshomaru, proud and arrogant Sesshomaru stood in front of her. Her mind was spinning, she felt like she was going to faint but she took in a few subtle breaths and recollected herself. "Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry for running into you like that. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am her about the nanny job." She said holding her hand out. Sesshomaru's eyes widened but very slightly. Higurashi? The same little Higurashi girl that hung around Inuyasha for years?

Regaining his composure, Sesshomaru shook her hand. "A maid will send you to your room and she will explain the house rules and what exactly you will be doing. When will your stuff arrive?" he asked. Kagome felt herself shiver. He sure has gotten frigid over the last 10 years. She nodded. They stood together in awkward silence until Kagome felt that she would go crazy! "So, what exactly do you do Mr. Taiyoukai?" Kagome asked curiously. In Sesshomaru's mind he was thinking 'none of business you nosy wench,' but instead he told her, "I am the president and CEO of Taisho Inc." Kagome nodded and the quite came back. Before she got ready to ask another question a young looking maid came over to them.

She bowed and smiled a little friendly smile at kagome that made her want to smile back. "My name is Ari and I will be your guide, please follow me Kagome-sama." Kagome walked off with Ari and Sesshomaru watched her go, hopped into his car and drove off. He was enraged, livid, pissed, what ever little synonym for angry man could think of. He can't fire Kagome, it's not her fault, but this was going to be a tough time. Sesshomaru dialed Inuyasha's cell phone and waited for that stupid ninny to pick up the phone.

"Inuyasha here,"

'You little prick. What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull on me?'

"What are you talking about fluffy?"

'Don't' call me that you prat. Why would you recommend her for the job?'

"Who: Kagome? I only did it because she needed a job and she's great with kids. So sue me for trying to help your ass out. See if I ever do that again."

'Listen to me you little asshole.' Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was losing control and things could get messy.

'You know how I felt about her and for her, after nearly 5-6 years of her not being around, to magically pop back up and I'm supposed to be all, sunshine and fucking daisies about it?'

"Listen to you Sess. Cursing like a sailor. If you don't want her there why don't you just fire her then? I mean, yeah, the 800 a week would have not only helped her but also her family out, especially since the family shrine is not doing so well. Oh! And also, why not just rip the rug of opportunity straight from her so she could pay off her student loans. Then she could return to working at clubs or restaurants for minimum wages and perverts. I'm sure she'd love that."

Sesshomaru had to hit the breaks immediately. He never, in his whole entire life, heard Inuyasha talk about something so passionately. Wait, did he say the shrine wasn't going to well? Restaurants? Student loans?

'We will finish this conversation when I arrive at work.' And with out waiting to hear Inuyasha's rebuttal he hung out and parked his car. Sesshomaru felt a massive heading coming on.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Kagome was now sitting in her room. Well, if that's what you want to call it. Her room had a fireplace, a stereo system and a flat screen T.V. right above it. Basically, her whole room looked like a fricking Living room. There was a knock at the door and Kagome sprang up to answer it.

As soon as she opened the door two kids came barreling in. "you got to help Miss lady!" a little boy cried. "Yeah! We did nothing!" a little girl, slightly older than the little boy said from under her bed. "Well before I can help you guys your going to have to tell me what it was that you two "didn't" do." Kagome said pulling the little girl from under her bed. "Well pretty lady, Rin and Shippo were playing tag in the dining room when Jaken-sama started yelling at them. Shippo go mad at Jaken-sama and he threw on of the chef's pies at Jaken-sama and unfortunately, he got hit and it splattered all over the wall!"

"Where are you two brats?!" They heard someone yell from down the hall. "He's coming." Shippo held climbing on to Kagome's back. Kagome's door was kicked open and in walked a cherry pie covered Jaken. Kagome had to hold back her laughter before she humiliated the poor creature anymore than it already was. "First off, who do you think you are for kicking down my door like that? You do not own this house, this is my room, and you knock before entering a ladies room, regardless. Secondly, I should report you to Sesshomaru right now for this and for calling the kids brats." Jaken's eyes filled with tears and he started crying. "Oh, please don't call Sesshomaru-sama. I have been his faithful retainer for years! Please!"

Kagome sighed and walked over to the sticky toad. "Okay, I won't tell on you, Demon's honor!" Jaken looked up at her with tears and stars in his eyes. He bowed deeply and crawled backwards out of the room. Kagome sighed and turned to the children. "Now, you're going to have to tell me your names so we can get well acquainted. My name is Kagome and I will be your new nanny." She said smiling at them. Rin looked up her and smiled. "Rin's name is Rin! I'm 5! Rin's an Inu-youkai. This is Shippo! He gets shy around new people. He's 4 and he's a Kitsune Youkai, what about you pretty lady?" Kagome smiled and ruffled there hair. "I'm a Kitsune-miko Youkai. My mom is a miko and my dad was a Kitsune." Shippo looked up at her and sniffed. "You smell like a Midnight Kitsune." He said quietly. "You would be a hundred percent correct! Now who's hungry?"

**LATER**

After nearly ripping Inuyasha to shreds at work, Sesshomaru was able to calm down and focus on his work. Kagura had called again and asked for money but Sesshomaru ignored call. Or calls as he should say. Ever since Sesshomaru found out about her countless affairs and lies he filled for divorce. Of course she tried to fight him and even tried to use the kids as an excuse but she never cared nor loved those children at all. They were adopted as well, and Kagura never liked the idea of having children.

He found Rin in the alley ways, searching for food. She was three at the time, lost, and hungry and couldn't speak; or just wouldn't. Sesshomaru took her home, had her bathed, clothed, fed and let her rest in his home. Within a week she was talking to him and she grew attached to him as did he her. So he adopted her. Shippo, was another case. Shippo's parents were killed in a terrible accident and since they were friends of Sesshomaru's father, he immediately decided to care for the shy and timid kit. Now that they were 5 and 4 respectively, he couldn't be anymore happier.

As he sat there, recalling the two best days of his life another memory hit him. It was a long time ago but it felt fresh, like a dream.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Onii-kun!" little Sesshomaru turned to see his little brother barreling at him with a little girl in tow. He just turned seven and was training in the dojo under his father's strict supervision. As future heir to the company, he had to be smart, strong and most of all, powerful. "Take a break." His father said smiling at him. Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother and felt his breath slip out of his throat. _

_There was a little girl, probably 7 in demon years to his 10. Little sparkling blue eyes gazed up at him shyly. Fox ears twitching at the slightest sound. "And who is this little lady Inuyasha?" "Her name is Kagome! Her family moved into the shrine four blocks from here. Isn't she cute?" Inuyasha said poking her in the back. Kagome blushed and bowed. "It's nice to meet you." Inu-taisho walked up to the little girl and ruffled her hair. "Aren't you the polite one. I wish my sons where as polite. If only I had a little girl of my own. This is Sesshomaru by the way." She turned and smiled at him. "Hello, Sesshomaru-san." She said smiling at him. Sesshomaru could only look at the girl in front of him. She was…cute._

_FLASHBACK 2_

"_Maru-kun!" A 15 year old girl cried out running towards the callous ice statue known as Sesshomaru. He was graduating from high school, top of his class, and would be leaving for America to study at Harvard. They were currently at his mansion having a party in his honor. Kagome and Inuyasha's mother decorated the whole house and made many of the foods served. He didn't, after awhile, feel like celebrating and decided to head out to the garden, but as usual kagome always managed to find him. "What is it Kagome?" Kagome stopped in front of him panting._

_Then, when she caught her breath she looked up at him and smiled. Sesshomaru felt his heart clench. She grew up from that cute little 7 year old girl who hung around him and went everywhere with him, to a beautiful, intelligent Kitsune. She grew into her body and had heads turning and that made him jealous. Not that he'd ever admit it. He grew attached to her. In fact, he possibly…he still couldn't say it. Ti still killed him to say lo…but he'll eventually get the hang of it. Hopefully when he came back she would possibly be waiting for him. "I have your presents! I hope you like them." She handed him a box and waited patiently for him to open it. There was a picture of Kagome and himself at the beach for her birthday. She was wearing a pink bikini and he was wearing white swim trunks. She was smiling from ear to ear and he was smirking. _

_They had just defeated Inuyasha and his girlfriend at beach volley ball. Kagome's mom took the picture. Attached to that picture was a picture of them at the Obon festival. Kagome had on a beautiful lavender colored kimono with a crimson obi. It had white lilies on it and her hair was pulled to the top of her head in a bun with a amethyst clip he had gotten for her for Christmas a year ago. Sesshomaru wore a grey haori and hakama with the family crest on the back. They were armed in armed in this picture, kagome smiling and Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru but his eyes twinkled with amusement. Finally, there was a pen with a dog and fox gazing at the full moon at the top and on the pen was his name in script and Kanji in gold on the Silver of the pen. "Thank you." He said. Kagome leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you." She said softly. Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into her hair. "And I you."_

END FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru was jolted out of his thought when his secretary entered the room. "Call on line two." She said and walked back out. Sesshomaru picked up the phone and barked out a rough, "What." He was having a nice reminiscing moment and he was rudely interrupted. "I'm sorry to disturb you at work Mr. Taisho but the nanny wanted to know if you wanted anything special for dinner." A maid said into the phone. "That's why I have a cook." Sesshomaru said. "I know but Takeo had the week off." Sesshomaru slammed the phone down and went back to work. Leave it to her to make something so simple difficult. This was going to be a long, long, day.

WITH KAGOME

Rin and Shippo were smiling happily at Kagome. They were satisfied with their new nanny. She was young, nice and very pretty and as a bonus she made the best chocolate chunk cookies in the world. Right now, they were all sitting around planning dinner. Rin wanted Italian and Shippo wanted French. "What did you have yesterday?" kagome asked. "we had French, so does that mean we can have Italian?" Kagome nodded. Rin jumped up and bounced around with a victorious smile on her face. "We'll have to go to the supper market though." "No problem, Anko will go to the store immediately." Jaken said. "No, that's okay! I'll take the kids with me to do a little shopping. It will be a learning experience." Jaken paled. "Miss. I'm not sure that's a good idea. The nanny before the last one took them out to the mall and had her arrested for shop lifting at a jewelry store." Kagome looked at the two children in bewilderment. "We wouldn't do that to Meme-chan! We like her!" Rin said. "Yeah!" Shippo agreed.

So with that said, kagome hopped on the nearest computer, printed out to Italian recipes and wrote down a list of things they would need. "Put your coats on kids where on are way to the store."

BACK WITH SESSHOMARU

It was 3'o clock. Time for him to clock out. As head of the company he could leave at anytime of the night, but today, with the new nanny and all, he wanted to make sure she didn't kill the children or herself, but knowing Kagome, he figured that wouldn't even happen. Walking out of the elevator and into his car he started the ignition and sped out. He connected his phone to the charge and dialed his home. "Taisho Taiyoukai residence." "Where are the kids?" There was silence on the other end of the line. "Jaken where are the kids?" he asked again.

He hated to repeat himself. "Kagome-san and the kids are at the supermarket getting ingredients for tonight's meal." Sesshomaru nearly hit the breaks. "Don't you remember what happened the last time they were in a crowded public place with my presence?" "Yes, but the kids said they wouldn't do something like." "Getting ingredients? Isn't that why I hired Anko?" "Kagome-san said she didn't want to be an inconvenience." Sesshomaru hung up the phone and stopped at the red lights. He loved his children, anyone could tell, but if his children ran kagome out of the house, he'd be very upset. This was his chance to patch things up with her. He didn't want his last chance to be destroyed.

KAGOME AGAIN

The children were happy little campers. They helped get the ingredients, choose the kind of cheese they wanted and helped her carry the bags. Shippo was holding the cheese and Rin was holding the bred while kagome held the other 5 bags. They decided to walk since they weren't that far away. "Since you two were the best helpers ever, I'll make you two a special dessert." The children cheered and walked up with her. People looked at kagome with either smiles or disgust. She could hear some of the women chiding her for being a mother at such a young age. She didn't let it bother her though, it's going to happen one way or another. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the two children where plotting something between them, or the fact that she was about to run in to Sesshomaru again. With a gasp Kagome jumped back after colliding into something solid again. "You need to pay attention to were your going." An icy voice said. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her. "Let's go." He took the bags from her and the kids and dumped in the trunk as the children climbed into the back. Kagome climbed in and turned to greet her boss. "Good afternoon." "Hn." Kagome looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What's Hn?" "Hn is if you don't stop talking, you will be fired." Kagome smiled at him but complied with his wishes. God knows that she needed this job.

OWARI

Sorry this is pisted so late I hope you like it.


	4. Um, Do you remember?

You people are so damn awesome! I have to update now! But there's a problem now, I got a lot of alerts and adds to favorites but no review. Please review my story too! It builds up my confidence as a writer. SO with out much further ado, here's the next chapter!!! Yeah and forgive me for updating so late!

* * *

Chp.4: At night, Kagome was smiling a secret little smile.

Dinner was a hit, as Rin told her over and over again.

"Tou-san never eats at home with us unless it was a holiday or a weekend, birthday or when were sick." Kagome felt her heart go out to the two little tikes. They were adorable. How did anyone have trouble with these two?

They were little angels!

Rin was so smart, even though she referred to her self in third person every now and then and Kagome absolutely loved Shippo, the shy little kitsune at one moment and a crazed little hellion the next.

Kagome wasn't saying they were angels all the time though.

At dinner, Kagome made Agnolotti and some short bread dish called Torta Della Nonna. Sesshomaru would never admit it, but she was a fantastic cook. "Where did you learn to cook Kagome-neechan?" that was another thing kagome loved the most.

Rin insisted on calling her big sister which made her smile and remind her of her brother. "Well, before I had this job I used to work at an Italian restaurant in Tokyo. It was awesome. I loved cooking there it was a good thrill." Silence filled the dinning area as they finished up there meal.

Kagome smiled at the kids who were smiling at her. "Why are you two grinning so hard?" "No reason. Were tired now;" Shippo said. Kagome stood up from the table and picked them both up. "Alrighty then, let's get those teeth brush, those bodies bathed and I'll tuck you two in." "G'night, Tou-san!" Sesshomaru waved them off and they went upstairs.

Not even 20 minutes went by when he heard shrieking. Jumping up from the table, thinking the worst, Sesshomaru mounted the stairs and barged in to the bathroom. Kagome looked up, surprised the sudden intrusion. "Is there something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru's skilled eyes skimmed the room to find two wet children and a soaked kitsune-miko staring at him in confusion. Sesshomaru's eyes skimmed over, quickly at that, over Kagome's body.

The white top she wore was clinging to her body and the lacy black and blue bra was sticking out like a sore thumb on Mount Everest. Feeling his beast stirring, Sesshomaru left the room quickly.

Looking down at herself, Kagome noticed what he was staring at and gasped, blushing furiously. 'Was he really checking me out?' she thought while drying off the kids. Tonight was her first night staying at the house so she was sort of prepared.

Sesshomaru was in his room laying facedown into his pillows. His beast wanted him to go back in that bathroom, throw the bitch over his shoulder, throw her on his bed and rut with her. Sesshomaru refused to do something so savage-like. He will continue to let her know that he doesn't remember her. That way not will he not have to worry about hurting her…

He also doesn't have to go out and find another baby sitter.

* * *

Now that the children where in bed, Kagome took a quick hot shower and went into her room to prepare for the night. Usually she would were a negligee but since she was around two children, an ugly toad and her boss she didn't want to get fired for lack of decency.

As she was digging through her bag to find her hair clips when a beautiful amethest clip fell out of the bag. Picking up, kagome gazed down at the jewels before stuffing it in the bag.

If he was going to continue prtending he didn't know her then she will do the same to him.

She was doing a slightly good job ne?"

* * *

She couldn't sleep damn it!!!

She tried exercising, and dancing, and running around her room but she still couldn't sleep. 'I know. I think I will cook dinner for tomorrow!' pulling off her pajama top and slipping on a camisole, Kagome used her demon swiftness before trying to run down the hallway but before she could touch the first step she was grabbed and slammed into the wall.

Opening her eyes she saw a slightly dazed Sesshomaru looking at her with recognition. "Sesshomaru-san?" she whispered quietly. "Since when did you start calling me that Kagome…" he whispered nuzzling into her. "I missed you while I was away." He murmured while rubbing her arms sending jolts of electricity down her spine. "I hoped that you waited for me to come back and you were, it's been so long." He kissed her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, wake up!" she wasn't fearful but she was worried about him because if he didn't stop she was going to blast him even thought it felt so good and so right. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he looked down at her before pushing her away and going into his room.

Kagome slide to the door with a dazed and yet confused expression.

What the hell just happened here?

* * *

Yeah I am back and I promise to update faster


	5. So he's

HEY PEOPLE! So happy people are still reviewing this story! This is a drabble series by the way.

Chp.5 . "so he's a total shamsh."

* * *

Kagome sighed. She had decided to three-way with her two closest friends and neither of them was offering much help. Especially since the two of them don't even like each other.

"He's gay. Why would he even regret or not even bring up the incident like that. He's ashamed of himself." Sango said breathing hard. Being 1:30 in the afternoon on a Monday, Sango was in the gym while, Jakotsu was hung over at his boyfriends house somewhere. "How does that make him gay? I mean, I swore he looked like he was going to rape me in the bathroom and then last night…"

Last night, things almost felt like everything was normal. He actually responded to her. "We used to kiss like that a lot when we were teenagers. Now at 21 and all I guess, we really did do some growing up. Of course, we never really dated either though."

Both of them snorted.

"I'm a 21 year old virgin still aching for her first or second crush affections, but he acts like he doesn't remember me." Kagome sobbed. Wow…she wasn't expecting to cry. But she was seriously frustrated with herself.

"Kagome, no on this is your fault. I think he might be hiding those feelings of you deep inside so he won't damage your reputation or better yet, keep things professional." Jakotsu said.

"Well, it's already not so professional since he made me be alive in one. Speaking of which, Sango, what's for homework in Chemistry?"

"If you didn't rush out of the class room you would have it but its chapter 21-25 numbers 1-125. All of them. If you want, I can have Miroku drop off my answers." Kagome sighed but declined. "I have to learn for myself. But really what am I going to do? I feel desperate."

"That's just your inner beast. You might be going into heat soon and I guess that he's the one your beat wants. I bet your going to be a natural in bed too." Jakotsu said. Kagome laughed but she did have to ponder on int. winter was almost over and soon spring will be here. At least she has more distractions here than anywhere else.

"Anyway, did you see that new Lady Gaga video? Isn't she awesome!!!" Jakotsu cried. "Hey wait, don't tell me you like lady gaga?" Sango said with a snort.

And let the flames begin. Sango is a hardcore Gaga fan but she might not like here anymore now since she knows that Jakotsu likes her too. "Yeah bitch I know everything about Lady Gaga." Jakotsu said.

"Oh really? What is her real name?"

"Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta. When and where was she born?

"March 28th, 1986, New York, New York. What years have she been active in music.

"Trick question, if you don't count the fact that she has been musically active since child hood then,, from 2006-now. What are her labels?

Kagome laid back on her bed and listened. If anything, when your friends seem useless when it comes to solving your problems they do know how to cheer you up.

"Would Lady Gaga date Kagome?" Kagome snorted.

"I would go straight just do date Kagome so yeah."

Kagome blushed at that statement. Jakotsu once told her that when they really got to know each other. Before that, he really hated her, especially since she was close to Inuyasha.

"I have the weirdest bunch of friends in the history of mankind." Kagome mumbled.

"Girls, I have to go. I want my shoes back Jakotsu, and in the same way I lent them to you." And she hung up.

If Sesshomaru was going to act like he didn't know her one minute and then act like he does another she'd find a way to beat him at his own game.

* * *

Later that night Kagome was telling the kids a bed time story. She even made sure Sesshomaru was peaking in on them when she told it.

"Once, there was a young boy who had this girl as a friend. Trying to impress her over his other friends, he jumped in the 9 foot end of the pool when he was only 4'11 and couldn't swim. So His friend dove and rescued him, but when he felt a draft he realized that he lost his swim trunks.

When she finished she turned and saw that he was no longer standing ther.

Point one for Kagome.


	6. AN

Hey everyone. As you know, I HAVE NEVER posted an A/N in all my days, but this one, I just had too. I got a PM by one of the people on this site, and a very mean anonymous review on two of my other stories, and no I just have the passion to update certain stories anymore.

With that said, I would like to apologize for my crappy writing, especailly since when I first started writing I was only 11 years old and in the 6th grade….i would like to apologize to all my fans and supporters who stood by me and urged me to keep writing after my boyfriend died a couple of years ago. I would like to thank all of you with the bottom of my heart.

I would also like to apologize for my shitty writing.

For now, I will just be reading other people fics and updating at least two stories, my yugioh-inu x-over and my naruto-inu x-over. The others will be deleted and maybe restarted/revised with thin at least a year.

My feeling were not taken into consideration when these two people wrote that horrible PM/Review, and it completely stripped me of my confidence. So, witht that said.

I bid you good day, and thank you for supporting me so much. I'm not quitting (even though I really want) I'm just taking a long hiatus…

Love always,

Shiori Yume

Shiroi Hana

Shiori Hana, The Lady Kazekage

Shiori Abarai Sohma


	7. Kagome oneechan, rin ate

Dear Fanfiction world...........

I'M BACK!

I got my netbook and i got over my bout of depression so i am back and stronger than ever. I am going to finish all of my stories, write new ones, and even revise the ones that don't look so great right now! So, here we go loves.

* * *

Chapter ...: "Kagome onee-san! Rin ate all of my pocky!"

Kagome sighed for the 50th time since she picked the two little buggers up from school. Kagome managed to complete her homework in the nick of time, no thanks to Sango or Jakotsu. The two of them called again with tips of what she can do to try and seduce Sesshomaru. Well, Jakotsu did.

Why would she need help or tips from him? She was a kitsune, a midnight one at that. Her breed was second to silvers when it came to seduction and compassion.

Except her race knew how to settle down, silvers like to play the field.

"Rin-chan, that wasn't very nice. Now, when we get home, I'm going to make a cake and only Shippo can decide on whether or not if you can have a slice." A look of pain crossed Rin's face until Shippo leaned over and whispered to her.

"She said when WE get home! She thinks the House of Moon as home already, all we have to is find a way to get Otou-san and her together!"

Rin nodded with a bright smile on her face until Shippo said, "No cake for you!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was in a meeting, and all he can think about was the story Kagome told the children.

It was embarrassing.

And only she would remember that story.

Sesshomaru felt a grin cross over his face. His secretary Kagura gave him a seductive grin and that wiped the grin right off.

"Sesshomaru-sama, as you know, there will be a gala on Friday. Please, for the sake of security purposes and the well being of the party itself, bring a date." His father Touga said with a pleading tone to his voice. The other chair board members agreed. The last event that was hosted was a disaster. Who knew that some many horny women could stampede like that?

Sesshomaru wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose. He didn't even get to the doors of the event before he was hounded by the media and screaming women.

"I think you should take Kagome." Inuyasha said grinning. Sesshomaru's head snapped up just as Touga glanced at his oldest son. "Meeting adjourned." He said. As the last of the chair board members left the room, Touga glared at his two sons. Touga dissmissed his oldest and turned to Inuyasha.

"I wasn't aware that Kagome-chan was back in the area." He said.

He didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Touga barked.

"It wasn't on purpose father! She needed a job and i recommended her to Sesshomaru."

Touga sighed and ran his hands over the sleeve of his jacket and frowned.

"We need to talk Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome was icing the cake when she sudden went into sneezing fits. Somebody was talking about, and they weren't very happy. Shippo and Rin were doing their homework in the den and Kagome was making dinner. The children were used to eating lavish meals made in 5 star restaurants, but they were missing out on traditional Japanese cuisine.

Tonight, she was going to go all out. She was making Tonjiru (pork miso soup), Unadon (big bowl of rice topped with broiled eel and veggies), Tonkatsu (deep-fried breaded cutlet of pork) a small pot of Oden and Chanpuru (THIS IS DELIOUIS! It's an Okinawa stir fry with veggies, tofu, meat or seafood, and sometimes, like mine, egg!).

Kagome was only going to make a small portion of these dishes, until Sesshomaru called and told her that he would not be home until later so she could invite some people over for dinner.

Kagome immediately called Sango, Miroku, Jakotsu and Kikyo.

When her friends enter the room, Shippo and Rin hid behind Kagome's legs.

"Kiki-chan! I'm so glad you could make it. For a second i thought Kaede-baachan was going to keep you at the office all day." Kikyo smiled and hugged her only cousin. The two of them were like sister growing up and loved each other dearly.

"We brought Kohaku and Kaede (there will be two kaede's. one younger and an older one) over to play with the kids." Sango said. Kagome nodded and pulled the two children from behind her. "Shippo, Rin, i would like for you to meet Sango, Miroku, Jakotsu, Kikyo, Kohaku and Kaede. Why don't the two of you show Kohaku and Kaede were your playroom is?" The two children nodded and dragged the other two away.

"They seem like a handful." Miroku said smiling at his younger friend. "Only sometimes, like when Shippo managed to eat three cakes. He was so hyper he was running around the house in his underwear, screaming that he was batman. It was hilarious, i have recorded to!" Kagome said with a grin.

The Five adults moved their conversation from the hall into the den. "So, Kagome, how does it feel to be back in Fluffy-sama's presence? Kouga-kun is stressing out in class because he doesn't see you anymore and Hojo keeps brining little trinkets and things to the apartment." Sango said.

Kagome sighed. "It feels like he's pushing me away. I mean, the only time he fully seemed to notice me, it was in the hallway that time. Other than that, nothing." Sango and Kikyo patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome, we all know that you have been saving yourself for him since you were in elementary school? If not, then you could always hook up with my big brother." Jakotsu said with a shrug. Sango glared at the nonchalant cross dresser. "Like we will really let Kagome date that punk. Isn't he a mercenary of sorts? Do you REALLY think Kikyo and I would let him resided in the same building unless we had too. Your brother is creepy."

"I KNOW you are not talking about my onii-san! You know NOTHING about him." Jakotsu yelled, tears brimming in his eyes. "At least he wouldn't pretend to not know Kagome like Mr. Frigid-icicle-up-his-ass." Kagome cut the both of them off with a wave of her hand. "The two of you forget about my poor sensitive ears." Kagome said rubbing them gently. Sango and Jakotsu quickly apologized.

"Kagome, whatever it is. I'm sure it will pass." Kikyo said.

"Really?" Kikyo nodded.

Kagome sighed again, "Everyday, it feels like there is something that i am forgetting, something important, but i can't tell what." Miroku nodded and then reached down and groped her. "No worries Kagome-sama, i am sure you will figure it out."

"HENTAI!" Kagome, Sango, Kikyo and Jakotsu punched the lecher, knocking him out.

"Oh, dinners ready!"

* * *

It was 2 a.m. when Sesshomaru finally came in the house. Taking a small sniff, he could smell the dinner Kagome prepared and a ghost of a smile adorned his face.

She made Tonkatsu.

Entering the kitchen, Sesshomaru was slightly surprised to see Rin sitting at the table with her box of beads.

"Rin." She looked up and smiled.

"Okaeri Nasai. I was waiting for you to get home." She moved from the table and uncovered the hot food waiting for him on the counter.

Sesshomaru's eyes locked on the Tonkatsu instantly. Years of studying in America managed to alter his taste a bit. He rarely his home food, except for the occasional party he attended. Rin handed him a pair of chopsticks and he blessed his food. The first bite was extraordinary. He never could understand how Kagome could cook so well, even when they were younger she was able to make perfect onigiri.

"Otou-san...what does it mean to save yourself for some one?"

Sesshomaru bit his tounge.

"Why do you ask Rin?"

"A couple of girls were talking about it today. But still. What does it mean?"

Sesshomaru sighed and wished that a distraction would occur. He never lied to his children, not even about Santa Klaus or any other fiction being. This however, wasn't as bad as when she asked where babies came from.

"Rin, saving yourself simply means that you are not going to have sex until your married, or in our case, mated to the man or woman you care for."

Rin nodded. "Oh i see, Rin-chan also over heard Kagome onee-chan friend say it. Her girly friend said that nee-chan was saving herself for you, so that's all." And with that she hugged him good night and left the shell shocked Sesshomaru alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Inuyasha was standing in the parking lot of Kagome's school. Tonight was the night of the charity event, and Inuyasha personally went to get her dress and accessories.

He recalled the conversation he and his had last night:

_It was after Sesshomaru left and Inuyasha was extremely curious at to what could be wrong with his father._

"_Inuyasha, do you remember the evening of Sesshomaru's graduation party?"_

_Inuyasha looked at him with an odd look._

"_Of course i do. Kagome and Okaa-san worked on that part for over a month. All of us had a great time, even his royal pain in the ass. Then everyone was exchanging gifts. Later on as everyone was partying Kagome ran out to find Sesshomaru who left the party."_

"_Anything after that?" Touga asked._

_Inuyasha thought about it and realized he couldn't recall anything after that._

"_Inuyasha, the reason why you, and possibly nobody else can remember that night is because we had all of your memories erased of that event."_

"_WHY?" Inuyasha barked._

"_That night...Sesshomaru's beast tried to rape and mark Kagome."_

_Inuyasha face fell, his jaw dropped._

"_Inuyasha. Initially, Sesshomaru was never going to take over this company. We had a fight a week prior to that evening. I...threatened Sesshomaru that he would never be able to see Kagome again if he didn't. Sesshomaru faltered and i was able to get him to submit. With horrible results. I told Sesshomaru that he would be shipped to the states for his education until he realized the errors of attacking his alpha._

"_As you know, Sesshomaru and Kagome had been close since the day you introduced them, but it wasn't until he turned 16 did he realize he felt something more for her. I didn't realize just how much until that night. He actually begged me not to harm the girl and that he would go. I was never going to harm her, but he was actually thought i would disgrace her. Her family was already struggling hard enough as it was, after the death of her father and the fall of his company._

"_Have you ever seen Sesshomaru beg in all of his life?"_

_Inuyasha shook his head no._

"_Well, at the party, Kagome went into heat. It was a tantalizing smell, so it didn't surprise me when nearly every demon male wanted to dance with her, and mark her with their scent. Angry, Sesshomaru left the party to calm down his raging beast, but when Kagome left the party to give him his gift, Sesshomaru couldn't contain his beast and attacked her."_

_Touga paused their and Inuyasha felt himself lean in his chair. _

"_Before we could pull him completely off of her, Sesshomaru managed to mark Kagome. Not deep enough to be a mating mark, but it was so close. Oh, the poor girl was so shook up. When the rest of you ran to her scream, we knew we had to do something."_

_Inuyasha sat back in surprise. "What do we do now?"_

"_Nothing. We let things play out the way they are going now."_

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the faint sound of a bell ringing. Students filled out in droves and Inuyasha could barely pin point Kagome until he heard her call out to him.

Inuyasha turned and saw the bright smile that usually adorned her face get brighter. She was his best friend and he would protect her, no matter what.

Sesshomaru be damned.

* * *

That's all kiddies, until next time! X3


	8. Not Going!

Here's the new chapter! :D

Okay, let me explain what the fuck just happened. I asked one of my friends to upload my new chaps while i was away in ATL and when i checked mi mail today, this genius upload a chapter to my other story which is an oz one. So i just got home, and fixed it first thing. now enjoy the short ACTUAL chap until i get to work on the longerish next chap.

I am so going to kick her ass when i see her...-_-

* * *

Chp…: "I'm not going!" Kagome yelled through her room door.

Sango and Jakotsu were banging on Kagome's door.

Kagome was curled up in fetal position in the massive pool-like tub.

At first, everything was fine. Inuyasha picked her up from school and took her to get her nails and hair done. Kagome was in the middle of a pedicure when she felt the need to question the occasion. Every now and again, Inuyasha would do something nice for her, but never THIS nice.

"Oh. Well, there is a gala party tonight and the four of us are going. Well, six." He said shrugging.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in such a Sesshomaru fashion that Inuyasha broke out into laughter. "Well, this will be nice. Just Sesshomaru, Kikyo, You, Me, and I'm guessing your father and mother? Of course I'll go. I just might wear that white wool dress I've been aching to wear."

It was Inuyasha's turn to cock his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't the five of us going to a gala event?"

"Well…sort of…" Inuyasha could see Kagome getting into sprint mode.

"What do you mean sort of? What is it exactly?" Kagome asked.

"well it's actually a company ball kind of thing and Sesshomaru needed a date so we all vouched for you." Inuyasha said in one breath hopping to God she didn't understand a single word he said.

She did. And she took off running with Inuyasha right behind her screaming, "Noooo!" all the way back to mansion.

Barefoot and in a robe.

So here lies Kagome now.

"Aw come one Kagome. Yes, there pretty intense and scary, and mean, and cold, and ruthless, and muscular, and scrumptious, and have abs and buns of steel and possibly have huge di…" there was a slam and some cursing until the door was kicked down.

Kagome looked up over the rim of the tub to see a heated Sango with a brush and some pins in her hand.

"Um…whatcha got there?" Kagome asked meekly as Sango's menacing and determined shadow loomed over her.

* * *

Sesshomaru, his father and step-mother were on their way back to the mansion to retrieve the other three people. "What do you think Kagome is wearing?" Touga asked, breaking the silence.

That's exactly what he was wondering.

She obviously filled out since graduation, and all the curves filled out more so then back then as well. She was a fast developer while growing up (much to his annoyance. Beating idiot humans and demons everyday was tiresome), and with her petite body and long legs…

Sesshomaru felt warmth build in his lower stomach.

Pulling up to the drive way, Jaken opened the car doors for the men and waited for the last there people to exit. The door opened and Rin and Shippo came out bawling, obviously upset that they couldn't go. Sango was substituting as a babysitter, along with Jakotsu (something Sesshomaru worried about.).

"Kagome get your ass out here!" Inuyasha came out, dressed in an expensive deep red tux. His tie wasn't on properly, his thick silver/ almost white hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. On his arm was the ever lovely Kikyo in a black cocktail dress. Her long ebony hair was slightly teased with a curling iron. Slight make up 'Very classy.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Oh you be quiet. It's not my fault that all of you insist that I wear this!" Kagome's angry voice got closer as she stepped to the threshold of the door.

Sesshomaru felt his chest and loins constrict.

Kagome was dressed in body fitting gold dress. The dress had no sleeves and there was no trace of a zipper or buttons anywhere. The dress stopped right above her knee allowing anyone to trace her long legs down to her gold stiletto clad feet. Her hair was pulled back and up to the middle of her head in a semi bun, the rest of her hair dangling from out of the clip and down to her mid back in a teased ponytail style.

Sesshomaru could not take his eyes off of her as he watched her walk down the stairs. The only make-up she wore was some gold and bronze eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. Her natural vanilla and rain scent was stronger and was making him dizzy. When she finally reached the bottom of the steps, Sesshomaru extended a hand to her, and when she took it he placed a sizzling kiss on the back of her hand.

Kagome could swear that she invented a new shade of red with the way her cheeks flamed up.

"Alright children. Curfew is at 2!" Jakotsu called from up the stairs. Kagome waved and hopped in the car.

Sango looked at Jakotsu and he looked at her. "I bet you Naraku and Kouga are going to be there."

"Howlond do you think it's going to take before they finally hook up?" Jakotsu said. "I bet you 1000 yen that they will hook up by christmas."

"Let's make it 10,000 yen. And I say they will hook up before her birthday."

"Deal."

* * *

Kagome's nerves were settled and she was read to enter the massive ball room.

she was worried that she was underdressed, but when she saw the dresses of some of the other woman there, she felt over dressed. She seen dresses that came all the way to uper thigh barely covering a girls crotch. "Wow, and here i was worried." Kagome muttered under her breath, but when she heard the deep chuckly come from Sesshomaru she knew he heard her.

Her ears twitched when she heard some one call her name. Turning around, she could only groan when she saw Kouga running over to her.

"My Woman, how are you! Care to dance?" he asked grabbing her hand and pulling her from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"'i'm not your woman Kouga. I told you before, i don't mess with married men. Go find Abi or Kagura for that."

"Why would i talk to that slut?"

"Why i am offended. I sir, am no slut. Slut is such a strong word. Let's just say that i am in between an open relationship girlfriend, and a frequent lover." Kouga turned to see Kagura's eyes burning a hole into his skull.

"Come now! I told you before that it was arranged nad i don't love her anyway." Kouga said turning back to Kagome.

kagome rolled her eyes and walked away as Kagura decided to continue their previous argument. Walking onto the balcony Kagome sighed.

"couldn't take the crowd any longer?"

Kagome turned and ran to hug the person.

"Nara-kun! i thought you had business in Hong Kong. Why didn't you call me your jerk!" Kagome pouted and hit him on the head.

"My sincere apologies Kagome, i was busy. How about we hug and make up?" Kagome smiled and jumped into his arms. She laughed as he began to swing her around and when he set her back down she was slightly dizzy.

Before Kagome could open her mouth to speak, Kagome spotted Sesshomaru struting over towards her with an unpleasent look on his face, and a little red in his eyes.

* * *

again sorru for the mix up


	9. Um

Chapter 8: "Um...

* * *

Was all Kagome could say as she watched Sesshomaru stalk over to them, She looked up and saw a completely blank look on naraku's face.

Sesshomaru stopped right in front of them, the tension in the air growing as each second passed.

"Takashi"

"Konoe" Naraku said back. Kagome stood in silence as the two of them had their battle of the wits. Neither backiing down from the strenght of each others piercing glare.

"Kagome, father wished for you to see the De La Vega piece that was recently hung." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she rushed from the balcony and back into the room with the others.

"So, Sesshomaru-san. To what do i owe the honor of holding a one on one conversation with the top royal families heir?"

"Cut the pleasentries you corrupted swine. Stay away from her."

"I should stay away from her? I'm not the one who tried to fuck her, with out her consent i might add, at a party. At least I was able to control my beast. And here i'm younger than you...tut, tut." Naraku said wagging a finger at him.

"We wouldn't want our dear, sweet, Gojo-hime, to learn about your 'romantic' side now would we?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku by his throat and rammed him into the building.

"You do it, and this Sesshomaru will find great pleasure in ripping your decietful tounge from out your conniving mouth." Sesshomaru said.

Naraku smirked and pulled Sesshomaru's hand from his throat.

"Whatever you say." and walked away.

* * *

Kagome was admiring the canvas of her favorite artist James De La Vega and cocked her head to the side, admiring it from every angle she could turn her head.

"Having fun?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and Kiikyo looking at her.

"Its not that bad. I'm actually read to go. I miss the kids very much." Kagome said with a small from causing Kikyo to grin.

"You've grown very attached to those two haven't you? I bet Sango and Jakotsu put those two to bed by now."

"I did Kik. I love them very much. I don't know if this is my motherly instincts or if this is my pack instincts but i can't stand being away from them for so long." Kagome sighed and looked away.

"So when do you think your going to have children of your own?" she heard another voice asked. Kagome turned to see that Naraku had joined the festivites, with a woman on his arm.

"Narakie! i'm ready to go. This is a bust!"

Kagome snorted.

"Yeah Narakie, why don't you tend to your date?" Kagome said covering her smile with her hand.

Naraku shot her a smoothering look that caused Kagome to laugh harder.

"Actually, Inuyasha and I got to run now. We have buisness to take care of." Kikyo said giving Inu a look that had him grinning.

"You two are gross. Your so whipped Inuyasha." Kagome said petting his ears which twitched in pleasure, the opposite of the on his face which was annoyed.

"What is with you and ears? Pet your own." he barked, dragging Kikyo off.

Kagome smiled and threw herself into the festivites.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome was exausted.

"Kagome dear, you look exausted. Sesshomaru, why don't you escort her home?" Izaiyo asked.

Sesshomaru gave her a cool look, and nodded.

Kagome dragged herself behind Sesshomaru as the two of them walked towards the Limo.

"Sesshomaru-san...are you okay."

"I'm fine Higurashi-san. Get in."

The ride home was silent and Kagome felt herself drifting off to sleep. Sesshomaru was so deep into his thoughts that when he realized Kagome was asleep and that they were already back to the mansion.

Lifting the dainty woman into his arms and climbed the stairs.

Opening the door and closing it, he walked past the sleeping friends of Kagome, up the stairs, past the rooms his wards were sleeping soundly in, and to hers.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Go back to sleep you had a long night." Kagome nodded but didn't shut her eyes.

Once entering the room, Sesshomaru laid her down on her bed and glanced down at her.

Kagome's eyes were clouded with sleep and tired. As he pulled away from her, Kagome hands shot out and grabbed him by the pants.

"Sess-kun, why...why do you keep avoiding me like a plague. Did i do something wrong?" Kagome's sleepy voice asked. Sesshomaru paused before prying her hands off of him and laid them next to her.

She was talking in her sleep.

Sesshomaru looked down at her again and rand his hand down the siide of her face.

"You could never do anything wrong. I did something to you that was unforgivable, and if you knew, you would hate me. Its better this way." he whispered. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss her, eyes locked onto her half opened ones.

Before his lips touched hers, a flash of Kagome's fright filled eyes filled his senses and she shot up and raced out her room.

It really was better this way.

* * *

again, sorry for the mistake, i apologize! review! oh and don't worry about the names used. it will be explained in later chaps.


	10. He's Taking You out to dinner?

I decided not to make this a drabble after all because there is way to much info to squeeze in a certain amount of words so there will be some short chapters and some long ones enjoy and review! 3

* * *

Chapter 10: "He's taking you out to dinner? What are you going to wear?"

Sango didn't answer but kept rumbling through her closet. She wanted to find something decent to wear for Her and Miroku's 3 year anniversary dinner.

Kagome was laying on Sango's bed, fliping through one of Miroku's stolen magazines. Kagome never did understand why Sango insisted on taking Miroku's magazines and KEEPING them for knew Sango didn't swing that way, so why did she keep them for herself? Then it hit her!

"Sango...do you keep these magazines as a way to girly yourself for Miroku?"

"EH?" Sango turned to glare at her friend but Kagome had that 'cat that just ate the canary' smirk on her face so she just sighed. "yeah...i do. i just wan't to know what he sees in these kind of women, and what it is that attracts him to them."

Kagome grinned and walked over to her friend.

"Sango, Miroku loves you just the way you are. You don't have to change!"

"No! don't get me wrong...i'm not trying to change...i just want to learn how to be a bit girlie. Or more feminie. I mean, how many women do you know that an bench press 300 pounds and run 6 hrs straight on a bad day? what girl, at least at our age, studied and earned the highest rank in 5 different forms of martial arts at the same time?"

Kagome shrugged. Sango had a point.

"I mean, it is part of your families history no? Sango if you want to be more gurly i can totally help you there!"

"No offence Kags, but your almost as manly as me if you were human."

"Touche'. However, Sango if we compare how many boyfriends each of us had, you only had one compared to all of my stalkers, vouyers, and potential murders."

"Low blow." Sango said with a frown.

"And the only reason why that is true is because your so hard to approach because of your warrior side. However, with just a simple tweak in character you can still be a ferocious warrior and a vixen wraped in one."

Sango thought about it for a minute. "Fine...what do we do first?"

"We do this." Kagome waved her hand at Sango's closet and all of her clothes burst into flames.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Sango glared and was ready to pounce on her friend.

"Those clothes you used to wear had to go. There are many clothes out there that are stylish and comfy too, you just have to find what style fits you. Also..." Kagome opened one of the drawers and set those on fire too.

"The granny panties have to go too. Let's go. I got my check from Sesshomaru today and as a early birthday/ best friend anniversary gift, i'm giving you a complete make over."

* * *

Sango was watching Kagome in awe. She was right, there were comfy clothes that wear stylish. It took a few stores and tries before it was narrowed down that Sango's style leaned more to the simplemature teen. to very classy office worker clothes. Kagome bought her several chic dresses, pants, jeans, t-shirts, shoes, boots, blouses, jackets, coats, sweaters, belts and anything else that would complete any outfit.

Sango was almost worried about the price, but when they walked over to pay for the stuff, the guy smiled, bagged the stuff and decline money from Kagome.

"I saved his mother's life after the doctors gave up on her." Kagome explained.

After taking Sango to buy jewelery and forcing her into the lingere and cosmetic store. Sango was ready to be transformed.

Dragging her to her favorite Salon. Kagome greeted each stylist by name and they all waved and chatted with her. "Come on were going upstairs to the master."

Pushing open the door and climbing the stairs Sango had to cover her nose from the strong odor of roses that was trying to choke her.

"Ladies! Welcome to my shop, I want you to ex...KAGOME! It's been so long since you been to my shop!"

"Wow Jakotsu, can't you act like i just saw you last night?"

"I know but...why did you bring her?" Jakotsu turned to glare at the already glaring warrior.

"I need you to save Sango's hair. You were the only person i could go to. Please save her!" Kagome begged. Jakotsu sighed.

"Well, what can i say...i am the best. Sit down slayer. Kagome, Ari got a new oil from Korea that smells like vanilla and honey. So go back there and get a hot oil treatment. Your ends look damaged too, what did i tell you about using curling irons!" Jakotsu scolded pushing her into the backroom and shutting the door.

Sango looked wearly at Jakotsu. "Don't worry i'm not going to do anything to drastic. You have serious damage and need a bit of a trim. Other than that..." and Jakotsu continued to go on about everything that was wrong with her hair.

When he finished, Jakotsu got to work, parting, oiling, combing and pulling at all kinds of knots that was in her hair.

When Sango hair was washed and being conditioned, Jakotsu decided to break the silence.

"You know...I was always jealous of your hair..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...iit's a gorgeous chestnut brown like your eyes and those natural bangs were always cool. For a human, you have amazing hair. I just hate how close you are to Kagome."

"Why do you even care about that? Aren't you supposed to hate all women?"

"Not Kagome...we grew up together, ans she was the first person i told about being gay. She didn't turn me away or treated me like i had some kind of disease. She just smiled and hugged me and told me she knew. I confide all my problems to her as much as i do my onii-chan. Don't you tell all your problems to her too?"

Sango grunted but Jakotsu could tell by the way her eyes warmed that she understood what he was saying.

"I mean, then you came along and took up all of her attention and time."

"I'm sorry...can't we have a truce or something. We both love Kagome very much and would do anything for her so why should we fight each other?"

Jakotsu smiled. "I'd like that Sango."

When Kagome came back out, she nearly passed out.

Jakotsu added a very slight amount of dye in her hair to make the brown stand out more and cut Sango's hair to her mid back. Her hair was now really curly and her bang was bumped. Jakotsu went all out on her make up too.

Sango's had her eyebrows arched, a light brush of foundation, and a faint dust of blush on her cheeks. Her lids were dusted with bronze eye shadow that was brought out by the dark brown eyeliner he used. Her lips were painted a light bronze color and lined with black lip liner. Jakotsu had her dressed in a black and gold satin shortsleeved army style dress that stretched down to her lower thigh. The belt that held the dress together was black and gold

Jakotsu put in simple gold hoops in her ears and simple styled bangles on her arms. The finsih off the out fit Jakotsu matched the outfit with a pair of black knee length boots and a matching black and gold bag.

"Oh my god...Sango..."

"What? Do i look bad? i knew i should have just worn some jeans..."

"Heck no...Sango...Miroku is going to die whenhe see's you wearing this."

"Really?" Kagome smiled at her beaming friend. Oh yeah, Miroku was going to love it.

* * *

"I know we shouldn't be snooping but i had to see my work in action." kagome nodded in agreement. The three of them parted ways and set out 10 minuted later after Jakotsu closed the shop.

Kagome and Jakotsu watched as Miroku arrived first, holding a boquet of Red Caranation, Red Rose, and Red Tulips with baby's breathe seperating each plant(1). and tied with black and pink ribbons.

"Oh my god...Miroku." Kagome and Jakotsu sighed and bit there tounges to keep them from crying out.

After another 15 minutes, People began to mutter as someone walked through the door. Kagome got her camera ready and snapped a picture when she saw miroku drop the flowers on the table and nearly faint.

* * *

Miroku was getting anxious. Tonight was the night that he was going to do right by Sango. He had bene in love with her since they were in middle school but he wasn't ready to stop being "himself". Tonight though, he wanted her to know just how he felt.

Sango's family were trained in many arts and one of the things he loved about Sango was that no matter what, she was always able to identify a flower and its meaning. Miroku stayed up all night trying to come up with a simple bouqet when he decided to use Sango's favorite colors.

Suddenly he felt people in the resturant get gittery and listened to them as a beautiful woman entered the room walking with confidence and grace. Miroku felt the flowers fall from his hands when they connected eyes and Miroku recognized her.

When she was standing in front of him Sango was trying to keep it together but Miroku was looking very handsome and smelled so good.

"Sango...you look radiant." Sango felt her cheeks heat up at the complement.

"These are for you. I was going to wait before i presented them but yeah..."

Sango held thef flowers in her hand and gasped (answer to one):

Red tulips- Believe me, Declaration of love

Red roses- I love You

Baby's breath- Innocence

Red Caranation- My heart aches for you , admaration.

but what caught her attention was that the roses were thornless which meant love at first sight.

"Oh Miroku, there beautiful!" she could feel the tear welling up in her eyes as Miroku grabbed her hand.

"I love you Sango." and Sango let the tears fall.

* * *

When Kagome went over to Sango's house the next night, Sango was in the kitchen, hair pulled up into a lose ponytail, dancing in a new pair of cotton pajama shorts and a tight cotton camisole singing Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" at the top of her lungs and glowing.

"Wow...did you have a good night?"

"Oh Kagome! Thank you!" Sango cried hugging her best friend. "Jakotsu and I are friends now, I'm in love, Miroku loved the out fit adn the bra set later on too."

"Wait...did you two..."

Sango nodded.

"WOW!"

"He was incredible. Kagome, i'm glad that I trained for so long. He had me in all kinds of positions and we went at it all night. You guys call me a bull? If i didn't pass out from sheer exaustion he would have kept going. He told me he loved me ever since we were in the 6th grade. God if i knew that se with Miroku was going to be so fantastic i would have gave it up before we started dating."

Kagome squealed in glee.

"But the best thing wasn't even all of that. The best thing was that he admitted to me that he was a virgin."

"I could have told you that!" Kagome said smiling. No matter how perverted Miroku was he took his priest hood seriously.

Well not that seriously since last night.

"And also, one last thing."

Kagome frowned and cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Sango lowered her hand and showed Kagome the white Gold and diamond ring that shinned from her finger.

"Were getting married."

Kagome fainted.

* * *

When Kagome woke up she was back at Sesshomaru's with a cool compress on her head.

"Your awake." Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru sitting at her desk flipping thorugh the pictures she developed.

"What happened?"

"Inuyasha brought you from Sango's after you fainted."

"Oh...okay." Sesshomaru nodded and left her room.

"I got Sango on the right track...now what am i going to do about my own problem..."

* * *

I know i said i was going to right a in drabble form but i totally wanted to repray my fans for staying true and reviewing! :P


	11. Chapter 11

Here You guys go! 3

* * *

Kagome was sleeping soundly in her room when she felt something crawl up on her bed. Keeping her eyes closed and pretending to still be asleep, Kagome fought the small smile that threathned break out on her face as Shippo climbed under the covers and snuggled against her side.

Kagome rolled over and wrapped her arms around the little boy and let a small growl rumble through her chest that caused Shippo to sigh in content and fall fast asleep.

Kagome sighed and pulled the small boy tighter against her. It remind her of all times when she would hold Souta at night when her mother was to busy for them. Or when she used to cuddle with her father. After the death of their father, Souta (who has no demon attributes but still aged like a demon) was with out any male influence (not counting their paternal grandfather that lived with them.) and was lacking in maternal guidence because their mother worked three jobs in order to keep up apperance and the shrine until the gathering of the council.

Kagome sighed, causing Shippo to stur but he continued to sleep.

The council was an annoying group of elder demons who made the decisions of all demons in a countence.

The five familes who reigned the East, North, South, West, and the Central Lands would get together with the council every few years to check on the progress of the wealth, health and everything else under the sun.

Since her father died, the council has decided that the house of Gojo would remain under the supervision of the council until the Summer of Kagome's 21st birthday (which will mark the eve she was conceived and will help her collect her birth right). Also, the company that fell under wraps after her father's death (all thanks to corrupt partners and unfaithful employes that sought to make her mother a fool) will also be hers.

The Gosetsuke never had a female reign and that was causing more problems with the council since they belived that Kagome would fail (like her mother did) and the Gojo family would fall again.

Konoe, Takashi, Kujo, Ichijo, and Gojo.

The House of the Moon, under the reign of Lord Inutaisho, Touga was the most prevailing one and never had probllems with the council until the birth of Inuyasha. Their mark was a royal blue cresent moon and two magenta striped on each cheek. The marks could vary and could be anywhere on their body.

The House of the Shadows, under the reign of Naraku, who obtained his status after his father died years ago, was vivcious in his work. Their mark was a spider scar on their backs, and sometimes marks around their arms.

The House of the Mountains, under the reign of Kouga, was a bit lazy but he kept his company on top of things and made sure nothing too serious happened. The only problem the council had with Kouga was the fact that he is trying hard to break off the arranged marriage with Ayame Shigenoi. Kouga chooses to hide his mark, but under his headband is the royal yellow-orange half sun surronded by a small fire.

The House of Storms, under the reign of Lord Ryukostei, stayed in the shadows, but the feud between his house and the House of the Moon traced back for centuries. Their mark was an electric blue lightning bolt. Any outer family memeber had a red or black thunder bolt.

The House of the Heavens, which would soon be Kagome's was under turmoil. Although each house had their own manor, The Council refused to let her mother run it since she was human (even with the extended life span.) and that she was a miko. Their mark was tricky. Kagome, being a miko-kitsune, her mark (which she keeps covered by her long bangs) is a pink orb with two arrows cutting in diagonally through it in the center of a black four point star.

Each family held some kind of ancient artifact, and each house has their domain, both in the human realm, the demon realm, and the spirit realm.

Kagome wasn't even sure if she was ready to take on such responsibilities, but she knew that if she did she could no longer babysit for Sesshomaru.

On the plus side, she would be able to pay off the debt off the shrine and her student loans. She would be able to put Souta in a better school, she would be able to properly take care of her aging grandfather.

Closing her eyes, she decided to put off the thought untl she could focus on it better.

* * *

In the morning Kagome woke up and felt extremely ill but kept silent. Still staying on schedule she woke each child up, got them ready for school, prepared a fresh bento, drove them to school, dropped them off, drove to school and attempted to pay attention but felt herself drift far, far away from the class.

* * *

It was night, and there was no hint or sound of Kagome anywhere.

"Where is that woman?" Sesshomaru muttered to himself, checking the time on his watch. He told her that he would pick the kids up in order for her to finish her work in school but that was more than two hours ago.

There was a knock at the door and Shippo shot up to answer it. Sesshomaru thought nothing of it until he heard Rin scream and Shippo whimper. Stepping out into the foyer, Naraku was standing with a flushed face Kagome.

"What's happened?"

"She collasped at the school. Nurse said that her Miko powers have been repressed for so long that it was attempting to purify her demon blood. Since she was born with both, there is a internal conflict going on thats shut down her immune system over the days and finally caused her to get sick." he said walking past Sesshomaru and up the stairs following Kagome's scent to her room.

Once he got her in the room her started to strip of some of her clothes but stopped when he heard a growl.

"I will have one of the maids do that. You may leave."

"You know what Sesshomaru...you can't protect her forever and from everyone since you couldn't even protect her from yourself. You and I both know that come August, Kagome will be granted her lands and she will no longer have to play "Mommy" with your "children". Plus, you know that the council will try and have her married off in order to keep the lands male dominated."

"You may leave." Sesshomaru repeated. On the outside he looked calm, but the faint tint of red seeping into his eyes showed otherwise.

"Fine...just remember. She's up for grabs and you are at a disadvantage right now." and with that he left.

Shippo and Rin glanced at each other and frowned.

"Kagome-neechan is going to leave us?" Rin whispered.

"Didn't you hear what that lady said? What if we got Chichi-ue to marry her?"

Rin gasped. "Then she will be our mommy for real!" she squealed.

The problem was how?


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Everyone here's the new chapter lattttttttttttte but still worth posting.

* * *

Kagome was weary of the trickster aura that circled her two charges. They waited on her hand and foot, and did everything Jaken told them to do in her place while she recovered.

"Okay, who are you? And what did you do with my children?" Kagome asked, eyebrows raised at the sight of Rin folding her laundry and Shippo who was constantly adding more soup to her bowl after every two spoonfuls.

"What are you talking about Nee-sama? We are just trying to make you better! You know what makes me feel better when I get sick? A movie! Chichi-ue has a very large collection on DVDs from all over the world. He usually picks up a good one that helps us with our lessons while he is gone with business."

Kagome sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to weed the truth out of them while she was ill.

"The Notebook." she said taking a sip of soup. Shippo poured another spoon of it in her bowl and Kagome groaned.

"Shippo, let me finish the entire bowl before you add more. At this rate I will be peeing chicken noodle soup." The two kids laughed but after four spoons Shippo refilled the bowl.

Rin ran out to grab the movie, and rushed back in.

During the movie, Rin and Kagome were sitting, tears running down there face. Shippo looked at the two females and shook his head.

"It wasn't that sad! Wolf demons die like that all the time." he said with a huff.

Rin threw a pillow at him, knocking him off the bed.

"HEY!" he cried from the floor. Kagome laughed as she watched the two of them make silly faces at each other.

That's the way she preferred them.

* * *

"So what does it look like doctor. Will I be able to go out today?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"Hm, your not running a fever, no cough…okay. I give you a clean bill of health. You ought to take it easy Kagome-san. You know that once a year, your Miko powers tries to cancel out your demon blood. Running around working only helps it not hinder it."

"Thank you Jineji-san!" Kagome said running out of the room. Kagome was forced to stay in bed for a week and during that week she was able to catch up her homework.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Naraku and Kagura holding a couple of bags. "Hello you two. Where are you off to?"

"Kagura is forcing me…" Kagura turned to glare at her brother, and he quickly changed what he was going to say.

"I mean, asked me to come with her Christmas shopping."

Kagome's face fell instantly.

"CRAP! I haven't even started my shopping!" and she took of running.

"Do you think we should tell her Christmas is this weekend?"

"She wouldn't listen anyway." Naraku said as Kagura dumped her bags on top on the ones he was carrying.

* * *

When Sesshomaru came home from work, the very first thing he smelled was cinnamon.

'Oh no. Someone reminded her it was time for Christmas.' Sesshomaru thought trying to slowly turn round and go back out the door.

Kagome was always active when it came to the holidays. Gifts, decorations, lights, the tree, food, the specials. All of that good stuff. She would go ice skating and caroling and anything else Christmas related.

And she would drag everyone along with her.

Including him.

"Chichi-ue! Nee-sama is making apple turnovers! I never really had them before but the filling taste delicious!" Rin cried, with one in her hand.

"Rin was going to eat one, but she wanted you to have the first one instead." Kagome said as she walked out with a flour covered Shippo who had a goofy grin on his face.

Sesshomaru rose a brow but did not ask what happened.

It wasn't even necessary.

Rin handed him the turnover, and Sesshomaru popped it into his mouth. At the first chew, Kagome felt a small smirk of victory etch its way onto her face.

Oh Sesshomaru could be as cold and as calculated if he wanted to, but she KNEW him. And the by the way he was chewing slowly, the way his left eyebrow twitched, the way his ears twitched, the way his eyes lit up, and the tiny red dust of bliss on his face let her know that she found his weakness.

Her Christmas treats were well renowned among the demon council for not being too sweet like human treats, but not as bland as demon treats. And Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Touga-sama were her highest paying customers back in the day for parties or there own greedy enjoyment.

Kagome walked back into the kitchen whistling Silent Night.

Score 1 for Kagome. 0 for Sesshomaru.

Christmas shopping was one thing Shippo and Rin never got to experience while growing up. Sesshomaru would hand them a catalog and they would pick what ever toys they wanted. They never really got to go shopping for presents. Sesshomaru gave the children some money and left for the morning with a bowl full of turnovers.

All day, they watched Kagome go in and out of stores buying gifts and wrapping paper. She decided that she would by the kids presents later on that evening since they were going to be at their grandfather's house.

"Shippo…do you think what we are doing is selfish?"

Shippo, trying to be the more mature one shook his head no but thought about it. Kagome had her own life to live and they weren't really a priorty in it. She was going back to the Central Lands in the summer, and even though they would be to far apart, they wouldn't be able to see her as much as they did now.

Trying to hook their Chichi-ue with Kagome nearly sounded impossible. He was being so stubborn.

"I don't want Kagome-neechan to leave…" Rin muttered. Shippo could smell the salty tears that started to well up in her eyes. "But aren't we being naughty? Would Santa still give us presents for what we are doing?" she said turning to him with tears in her eyes.

Shippo face palmed. "That's what you were worried about!" Shippo hissed shaking his head in disbelief.

Sometimes it was hard for him to understand how she could possibly be older than him.

* * *

Sesshomaru was tired.

At work, all he heard was, "Sesshomaru sign this" "Taisho-san red this" "Fluffy, I think I broke this" (He actually respond to that one by punching Inuyasha in the jaw.)

Opening the door to hear Kenny G's Christmas album softly playing in the den, he closed the door and went to see if his miko was awake.

'My miko?' he thought, but it did sound right.

The first thing Sesshomaru saw upon entering the den was Kagome sprawled out on the floor surrounded by various colored, and shredded wrapping paper.

Chuckling softly, Sesshomaru bent down and picked her up and carried her off to bed.

* * *

Stopping here because I'm still recovering. Over Xmas break I managed to get….acute bronchitis which wasn't fun and didn't go to the doctor until I got back two week later which has caused some minor lung damage. -_-

Promise to update soon, the next chapter will be bringing in the new year and then afterwards, further progress will be made on my other fics as well but being cooped up in my room with meds keep me down. LOLZ

:D but i am still in the recovery process so BARE WITH me , i have my laptop with me all the time, so blarg.

And sorry for not personally responding to reviews, since i am asleep most of the day (and all my school classes are online!) i'm usually do ugh to do so. i will make it a habit to respond though (because it's really rude, at least to me, to not respond because you could have just read it and left instead of reviewed so i need to take some time and respond!)

Shiori.


	13. Chapter 13

wow guys. 100 reviews? does this story even deserve this much love?

* * *

Chapter 13: "It's not rape if you yell surprise."

"Kagome!"

"What! Sango, I go through this EVERY YEAR since I turned 16. I go out with someone, I really like them, then my heat cycle comes and there touch makes me ill. I don't know why but I'm going to end up a virgin for the rest of my LIFE!" Kagome cried.

Kagome and Sango were at a bridal shop, preparing for Sango's spring wedding. Sango decided to wear both a wedding dress and a Uchikake (1), which made Kagome excited. She was already deciding on what to wear for both she would wear one of her formal royal kimono's and her maid of honor dress which had yet to be determined.

"Look Sango, you know and I know, that Sesshomaru is not showing any signs of interest other than that one time. On top of that, did you know that my mother is following through on the councils threat that if I am not at least courting someone by my birthday then I will be set up for an arranged marriage."

"NO!" Kagome nodded at Sango's appalled and outraged gasp and took a **LONG**swig of her champagne. "I mean seriously, do you believe that crap. Damn old bastards. You wouldn't even BELIEVE the candidates they have set up. They even put…Mukotsu in the line up and that womanizer Bankotsu."

Sango shook her head and lifted her arms so the tailor could take her measurements. Kagome refused for Sango to try and fit into her great grandmothers kimono. Since she was the ONLY female taijiya, she needed to have a kimono to pass down to her future daughters who might become taijiya as well. Her great grandmother was an ex-kunoichi. Her kimono-wedding, as Kagome put it, would be on her birthday April 30th, and the Gown-day would be on Miroku's birthday May 7th.

"When does your heat cycle start?" Sango asked Kagome who was now looking at a few kimono's on display.

"I don't know. You know that I have irregular cycles, so it can happen at any moment. Do you know how many virgin jokes Miroku and Inuyasha come up with each time? Don't you remember that time I almost raped Miroku?"

Sango shuddered at that brief memory before casting it out of her mind.

"Ah don't worry, I would have ended up coming out of it before anything happened. It's like something is holding me back. Whatever, until then my rabbit is going into over time."

Sango glanced into the mirror and saw that a few of the male workers were bright red.

"Maybe we should finish this convers…"

"Do you know how much money I have to spend because I end up breaking all of them? Especially since I have to order them from freaking Makai so I don't end up popping my own…."

"Kagome!" Sango cried loder than the last time. Kagome stopped and looked up to see the grinning, blushing males who were trying to look like they weren't listening.

"Sorry Sango, you know how uncouth I get when its this time of the month."

"How are you even able to keep yourself calm around the children?" Sango asked.

"Man, I have to place a barrier around me so poor Shippo doesn't smell all the pheromones and pass out. I am going all out tonight though with Sesshomaru. No more games, even though Naraku is one of the choices for marriage I don't like him like that. I think…I think I am in love with Sesshomaru. I really do."

Sango looked at her worried friend and smiled. Kagome always had a thing for Sesshomaru, she just never spoke on it.

"Go get him tiger." she said.

"You mean Fox." Kagome smiled. And the two of them laughed.

"So when are you going to do this? I mean…"

"Don't you worry, I have it ALL planned out. The kids will be gone for the next two weeks, which they spend with both Touga-san and Izaiyou-chan, and then with Kumiko-san. While they are gone, I will still be at the manor with Sesshomaru and before your wedding in April I will have him." she said, a wicked grin on her face.

Sango gulped and turned away from her friend. There was no stopping Kagome once she was in this mode.

* * *

"Kagome!" Kagome was sleeping when a weight landed on her.

Kagome's eyes shot open at the sent that filled her nose.

"Souta!" Kagome wrapped her arms around the child and grinned.

"I needed to handle some business and Souta wanted to see you." Kagome turned to see her mother standing in the doorway.

Kagome smiled at the tired looking woman and sat up on her bed.

"Haha-ue." she stood and rushed to hug her mother, growling lightly in her embrace. It didn't matter how mad she was at the council for bullying her mother. She only wanted what was best for her children and losing Kagome's inheritance would crush her.

"So what did the council say?" Kagome while ushering her mother to sit on the couch an turning off her fireplace. Her mother never did like warm temperatures.

"They told me that you have until August to find yourself a mate. If not then they will force you to marry who ever they choose."

Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and smiled.

"Tell the council not to worry. I will be more than ready for there decision in August." This she was sure of, because Sesshomaru would fall.

* * *

He was breaking. Spring was on the ay and he could feel his beat slowly chipping at his control. Prior to Kagome coming to stay with him, he would just have casual sex in order to put his beast back in his cage but it wasn't always like that.

Sesshomaru sighed as he thought of Kagome. He fell in love with her. Odd thing for him to even think but he knew it was true. Since the day Inuyasha introduced them all those years ago, his beast had marked her. His father was kind of surprised and stated that Kagome was not a bitch, but a Vixen and breeding may be difficult with her miko powers but he didn't care.

The only thing that stopped him was what he almost did to her all those years ago. He couldn't even remember how it all started, all he knew was he bit her, she screamed, and he could still see the look of terror that as on her face when he did it.

'No, I will not let myself put her in danger of myself. ' he thought, and though it sounded odd, it made sense.

He going to have to fire Kagome.

But he couldn't.

"Damn it!" He growled slamming his fist own on his desk, turning it to nothing but bits of wood. The smell of smoke alerted his senses and he realized that poison from his claws was melting the wood and carpet.

He couldn't just fire Kagome. This was the most interaction Rin and Shippo had with a female since the day they were born. They never formed a bond with a woman as much as they did with Kagome. They loved her, possibly even more than he did; especially Shippo. He never leaves her side and started to sleep with her at night for weeks now. Firing Kagome would turn them against him. Oh, he had no doubt that they would hate him for taking the best think since himself out of their lives. Rin would cry and cry before turning into a mini him. Cold, uncaring, and emotionless. Shippo, he would end up running away to Kagome or Inuyasha in order to get away from him.

He was in a lose/lose situation with no way out.

* * *

The first thing Sesshomaru noticed when he got home that night-Sesshomaru looked at his watch and sighed…1:30 A.M.-was that something smelled really good.

And it wasn't the food in the air either.

Following that scent, Sesshomaru entered the dinning room to see Kagome, asleep at the table, set up for dinner.

Eyeing the four plates on the table, Sesshomaru realized that she must have forgotten the children would be way for the next two weeks.

Walking over to her, Sesshomaru started to shake her when his nostrils was filled with the most intoxicating scent. Kagome's natural smell of Lily's and Vanilla was wrapped in a second scent of ginger and cinnamon. The spicy sweet smell nearly made Sesshomaru buckle at the knees. He felt his loins stir to life and his beast slowly awaken.

Quickly holding his breath, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and noticed her attire. She was wearing a simple black cami and a short skirt that stopped above the knee. The fabric wasn't denim but a polyester one that slid up higher on her thigh when he got her into the bridal style position.

Still holding his breath, Sesshomaru made the short treck up the stairs, all though it felt like millions of stairs. When he finally got to the top his beast was wide awake and aware of the situation, but Sesshomaru held on tight to his control, even when she turned her head to the nape of his neck and exhaled with a long breath. The warmth from it sending chills up and down his spine and causing his already growing erection to stand at attention.

Entering her room, Sesshomaru tried to make it to her bed and set her down so he can leave and breathe, but Kagome grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go.

With him putting much attention to calming his beast, holding on to his control, and trying to free himself from Kagome's grasp, Sesshomaru exhaled and held it there until Kagome but his index finger in her mouth and bit the tip when stroking it with her tongue. Sesshomaru took in a sharp, but deep intake of breath and felt his last reserve snap. He yanked his hand from her mouth and zipped out of the door, closing it hard but light enough to not disturb her slumber.

As his Ki drifted further down the hall, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she smirked.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you are making this so easy for me." She muttered rolling over. Grabbing her phone she texted Sango a simple and short message:

"Phase one complete. Let the games begin! J"

Closing her phone, stretched her sense and heard the sound of water running at full blast and giggled.

"That's only going to help you for now. Just wait until tomorrow."

And with that she rolled over and fell asleep, anxious for the next day to come.

* * *

Okay, I know I said that I would keep my storied at 5,000 words, but I haven't had the time nor the focus to update anything lately so I am posting a new chapter to all my stories to day to make up for it.

My dad passed away on March, 19th and its really been bothering me to the point that I had to drop all my classes because I couldn't even focus. But updating is helping me get it together (that and the fact that I have to work in order to support myself now and not just working for extra money to spend.)

Give me time and I will keep the updates coming they should all be up soon.

Thanks,

Shiori Yume/ Ladii Yume


End file.
